


Her One True Love

by thegrounders100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders100/pseuds/thegrounders100
Summary: This is my own personal fandom of Clarke and Lexa's relationship. Please be mature about this fandom for there is explicit content in this story and some differentiating features. If you do not like gay or lesbian couples then leave this now because I do not want to see your negative comments. Thank you! :)





	1. First Meeting

At this point, everything was a blur. I couldn't tell what I was doing majority of the time. I had had too much to drink and was walking around aimlessly around the club. I started to feel my way around and finally got to the bar table. I looked all around me and then I saw you. Your blond hair and blue eyes shut everyone else out in my mind and I only saw you. I was wrecked so I couldn't see the harm in going over there. I got up from my seat and started walking towards you. Everything was spinning and I couldn't tell if I was getting closer or farther away. That question was soon answered the minute I bumped into you and collapsed on the floor. You spoke to me in a soft, concerned voice. The last thing I heard was you say,

"Are you okay?"

I woke up with this huge headache and my body aching all over. The room I was in didn't look like my own. Whatever happened yesterday, didn't stay in my memory. I slowly got up from bed and you entered the room in nothing but a t-shirt and your underwear. You were the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and it took everything in me not to say that out loud. You looked at me in shock and rushed over.

"You shouldn't be up. You had a very big fall yesterday..."

You smelled amazing, like you just got out of the shower. My mouth tried to form words but I was too busy admiring you, nothing came out.

"I don't....."

You knew exactly what I was going to say.

"You don't remember anything.."

I looked at you and my ears started to get hot. You looked at me and smirked while handing me a glass of water and some Advil. I threw them in my mouth and chugged all the water down. You took the glass from me and placed it on the nightstand besides the bed.

"My name is Clarke. I think it's really important that we at least know each other's name since you are a stranger in my apartment. "

I looked at you with beady eyes and I licked my lips. I badly wanted to kiss you and I wanted you and I didn't even know you, I wasn't sure if I was gonna fall in love or not, but it is always worth the experience. I bit my lip and I prepared myself, you only live once after all so I was going to make my move.

"Hello..? I'm...."

Before you could even finish your sentence I pulled myself closer to you. I placed my lips on yours and I could tell you were hesitant. I pulled back a little and let our lips brush against each other. I was going to back away but before I could you pulled me in for a deep and long kiss. We pulled away to catch our breath and I looked at you and smiled.

"I'm Lexa."

You smiled and pulled me in for another kiss and I couldn't be happier. I knew in my heart that we could last and be something if we tried. I pulled away and looked at the time. It was already noon and I had work. I rushed out of the bed and got my clothes that was on the chair beside the window. I looked back at you to see you on the bed with your shirt half off. It took everything in me not to rush towards you and jump on top of pulling your shirt off forcefully, but I thought it would be best if we waited and gave it time.  
I could feel myself blushing as you trailed your hand from your waist up to your breast. I rubbed the back of my neck and walked out of the room. I thought to myself everything that I had had the night before and made sure I had it but I couldn't find my phone. I looked around the apartment and didn't see it anywhere. I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around I saw you there with my phone. You were holding it with two fingers and swaying it slightly from side to side. I tried to keep my eyes trained to stay above your neck but they slowly started to trail down until I saw all of you.

“ So were you looking for this?”

I could tell you were teasing me but I wasn’t sure if I should give in or not. By the time I was out of my own thoughts you were already making your way towards me. I swallowed hard and stared at you as you got closer and closer to me. When you reached me I knew for sure I was sweating. You put your hand on my cheek then moved to my neck. You grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled me closer until I could feel your breath on me. You trailed your hand from my chest down to my stomach and started to make your way down to my area. I grabbed your hand to stop you from continuing to move it. 

“W-wait. There is something you should know.”

You looked at me with a puzzled expression on your face.

“What’s down there, isn’t what goes with what I am.”

You face eased, and you held my hands in yours. You started to add a slight little smile on your face.

“I don’t care what is down there. I care about you, as a person and who you are.”

I was shocked that you had said that because usually people end up leaving for that one thing. I held your hands tightly and looked at you with a smile. I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and I let go of your hands taking my phone in the process.

“ I have to go to work or I’m gonna lose my job.” 

“You’re such a dork!”, you said chuckling.

“I’m not a dork, I’m earning money to provide for myself.”

You chuckled to yourself and I turned away to collect my jacket and keys. I opened the door to see a boy standing there about to knock.

“Who are you?”, he asked in confusion

“I’m just leaving.”

I walked around him and turned around just in time to see him smile at you and hug you. I felt sorry for my own self, not knowing if I was just a toy for you or whether I actually meant something to you. I took my phone out of my pocket and plugged my earphones in and put them into my ear. A tear started to stroll down my face because this is not the first time that I have been played and used by women. I crossed the street but didn’t even bother looking both ways. Muffled in the distance I heard someone call my name. I turned my head to see you standing in front of the apartment building waving her hands frantically. I didn’t even have time to take out my earphones before I felt a cold windshield shatter underneath me. I fell to the ground extremely hard and was having trouble catching my breath. I see you running towards me as I felt my eyes slowly begin to close. You took my earbuds out so I could hear you better. You pulled out your phone and was dialing a number as tears strolled down your face. The person who was driving the car was trying to sit me up. I looked at you again and heard the faint sound of sirens. You put your phone down and placed a hand on my head, stroking my hair.

“It’s alright, you’re gonna be okay Lexa. I promise”

That was the last thing I heard before everything went pitch black.


	2. Getting Through Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are not a fan of gay or lesbian relationship than this story is not for you, please do not leave negative comments. This fandom is a fantasy of the characters Clarke and Lexa from the 100. Enjoy!

I had lost my track of time, and with every blink of my eyes bright white lights flashed. I couldn’t speak and I was in too much pain to move, but then I saw you. Your radiant blue eyes looking down at me with tears strolling down your face. I felt your hand on my cheek and I heard you say something. It was mumbled but I was able to catch it.

“Everything is going to be okay. I’m here.”

With those few words, I felt at peace and I was once again calm. I hoped you were not going to leave me no matter what. I started to close my eyes slowly as everything started to fade into the distance. I could hear your distorted voice as I fell back into darkness. 

“Stay with me Lexa. C’mon dork you can get through this.”

I slightly opened my eyes to take a last good look at you. I smiled through the pain and then everything started to go crazy. I grabbed your hand as you walked with me. I felt so weak, I shut my eyes once more and lost my grip of you once I heard my heart slow and the monitor flatline.

I fluttered my eyes open and woke up to a mask on my nose and mouth helping me breathe. I lifted my head and looked at the IV in my arm and then I saw you and rested my head down. I looked at you in awe until you looked up and saw me awake. You jumped out of your seat and rushed to my side.

“Hey dork, you okay? I was so worried about you, I thought I was going to lose you”

I could see tears forming in your eyes and a slight smile formed on your face. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but what came out was raspy. So I took the mask off and everything stayed normal. I didn’t need it anymore.

“I’m okay, better now that I can see you.”

I smiled slightly and I could see you quietly start to sob. I found your hand with mine and gripped it tightly.

“I’m okay, we will be out of here soon.”

You shook your head and wiped your eyes with your free hand. You took the mask from the side of my head and put it on the hook of the IV pole. I was tired and just wanted to sleep but I didn’t want to close my eyes. I just wanted to look at you the whole time. My eyes started to droop and you noticed that.

“Go to sleep babe, I’m not going anywhere.”

I smiled when you called me babe and started to let my eyes close with ease. I saw you smiling and you were still holding me hand. I smirked and went to sleep.

I woke up at around 9:00 in the morning and I saw the doctor standing over me with a clipboard in her hand. I looked to my side and saw you asleep still. I smiled and looked back at the doctor. She looked down at me and smiled.

“Morning Lexa. I have some good news for you today.”

I sat up in bed and looked at her. She sat on the hospital bed and and put her hand on my shoulder.

“You’ll be able to go home today. The 2 weeks that you were asleep for made everything heal up nicely so nothing needs to be done by you. Only thing that I would recommend to you is physical therapy to strengthen your muscles back up.”

She started to move her hand down my arm and put it on my stomach. I felt really uncomfortable and started to scoot over. I heard you waking up next to me and I looked over just in time to see you opening your eyes and focus on the doctor. You got up and walked over to her and pushed her off the bed.

“Why are you touching her like that!? Get out of here!”

The doctor fixed herself, grabbed her clipboard and walked out of the room. You sat on the bed and tied her hair up in a ponytail then sank your head into your hands. I put my hand on your thigh and you looked over at me.

“Am I always gonna have to worry about random women putting their hands on you sexually?”

I chuckled a bit and smiled.

“No, because they may have eyes for me but I only have eyes for one person.”

You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and I could see you slightly blush. You licked your lips and you looked at me. I sat up straight and moved your face toward me. I pushed my lips on yours and we stayed there kissing for a little. You pulled away and bit your lip then rested your forehead on mine. I smiled and then you got up off the bed and walked over to our bags. I looked at you in confusion and you started to pack everything up.

“What are you doing Clarke?”

You looked at me and smirked.

“What you think, I wasn’t listening to that whole conversation? We are leaving. You feel good enough?”

“Yea, let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive comments, recommendations and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my own personal fandom, I do not own The 100. This story contains explicit content and references to the LGBTQ+ community. If you do not believe in such thing please ignore my story. Thank you so much for the love and support and hope you enjoy!

You had my hand intertwined in yours while you were pulling me out of the hospital. As I stepped out the sun slightly blinded me but I still felt your hand in mine. By the time I heard the car door open my eyes had adjusted. I saw you holding the passenger side open for me so sweetly. I stepped in and you closed the door behind me. I saw you cross in front of the car and I started breathing quickly and shaking. I could feel myself sweating and when I looked down I saw my hands shaking. You got in the car and when you looked at me you had a perplexed look on your face.

“Lexa...Lexa are you okay?”

I looked at her and continued to shake and tears slowly starting to roll down my cheeks. You gripped my hand tightly while pulling out of the parking spot. You were rushing through lights until you pulled over and looked at me in fright seeing that I was still scared and shaking. With tears continuing to roll down my face, you pulled me close to you and took a deep breath.

“Lexa what’s wrong?”

My lip started to tremble but I held back more tears.

“I’m scared. I want to just go home.”

“Okay, we’re going home, just stay calm, okay?”

I nodded my head but I still held your hand as you were driving much slower now. We pulled up to your apartment building but I didn’t care. Anywhere that you were was home to me. You get out of the car and come to open the door for me. I get out and start to walk up to the door. You punch in the pin and we take the elevator up to the 4th floor. Once the elevator door opened you walked ahead and went to unlock your door. I followed you inside and you closed the door then led me to the bedroom. I laid down and sighed in relief. You walked towards the bed and sat down next to me. I tilted my head just enough so I could see into your deep blue eyes. I opened my mouth in preparation to say something.

“I wanna change my clothes.”

You smirked, pleased that you could tell I was feeling better.

“Sure, I’ll get you something of mine.”

You get up from the bed and go to your dresser to get some clothes. You pull out some shorts, knowing me, and a t-shirt. You come back over and lay the clothes down on the bed. I sit up and groan in pain.

“Thank you.”

I give you a slight smile and you sit next to me.

“Would you like me to help you?”

So many things started rushing through my mind, and I could feel heat start rushing to my cheeks. I was blushing.

“If you don’t mind of course, I don’t want to make you do something you don’t have to. I mean I would appreciate the help because I’m in pain but I am a big girl, I can handle some clothes…..”.

I was rambling. I end up doing it a lot when I am nervous. But you shut it down quickly with your reassurance.

“Lexa, I’ll be happy to help you.”

You gave me such a warming smile and for the first time in a while, I felt safe. It was like this barrier had been lifted and I could finally be myself without worrying about someone wronging me or making me feel bad about myself. Ever since I had met you, I felt loved again. I felt accepted. You help take my shirt off and you place it next to you. I felt a shiver rush down my spine and the goosebumps rose up on my arms. You put your hands on my shoulders and start to trail them down to where my bra was strapped. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding in. You make your hands travel up to my arms and start to rub them, making the goosebumps go away. I turn my head around to look at you and you stare at me. Your eyes start traveling from my eyes to my lips and then down to my back again. I pick your chin up and our eyes meet. I look down at your lips and I can tell you were anxious to kiss me. You pulled yourself closer to me until I felt your breath. I pulled my face away and licked my lips. I turned fully around until my body faced you and I looked down. You picked my head up and pulled my face close to yours until our lips touched. I melted when I felt your kiss, I didn’t want to pull away from you. I began to get lost in my thoughts with the kiss and I thought it was too soon since we’ve only known each other for 4 months but I can tell by the short amount of time of being together, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I pulled away gasping for air and looked in your eyes. I didn’t think and the words just spewed out of my mouth.

“I love you…”

You looked at me with hesitation at first and then took your hands off of me. I was beginning to fear your rejection and felt like I was going to cry. I scooted farther from you on the bed and then got up and began to slowly walk out the door. But i heard you get up and before I knew it our lips were locked again. We stayed there for a little bit. I had lost track of how long. But all I knew is that I didn’t want it to end. I put my hands on your waist and pulled you closer to me until our chests were touching. Your hands were on my face and soon they were wrapped around my neck. You pulled away from my lips and said the words that made the entire world fade away.  
“I love you too Lexa.”

I smiled from ear to ear and you pulled me in again. You started to push me towards the bed again and threw me on there. I looked up at you and saw you biting your lip. You pulled your shirt off and got on top of me. I drew my hands up to where your bra connected and was about to unclip it but you grabbed my hands and put them back on your waist. You shook you finger in my face and then put it on my lips. You bent down to kiss me again and bit my bottom lip as you trailed you finger off of my lip and down to my stomach. You slowly rose up and unhooked your bra. You breasts fell as you took it off and I bit my lip. You looked beautiful. You extended your arm out and dropped your bra on the floor seductively. You bent down again and started to kiss my neck and then suck on it. I groaned in pleasure and you chuckled under you breath and continued to kiss my neck. I could feel your butt getting closer on top of me, or so it seemed but then I realized that I was sticking up. You lifted your head and looked down at it and smirked. I kind of expected a different reaction out of you. 

“Looks like someone’s excited.”

You bit your lip and started to rub your butt against it and it just made me want you more. I quickly lifted myself up and kissed you ferociously. I put my hands under you and lifted you up, feeling your warm soft breasts on my neck. I turned you towards the bed and threw you down. You looked up at me and spread your legs open. I could feel myself lifting more. I drew my hands up your legs and to your waist, I yanked your pants off and placed my lips softly on you stomach as you started to moan. I trailed my lips slowly down and started to lick you gently. You moaned again, progressively getting louder, but it didn’t last long. We both heard a knock at the door and you lifted your head up.

“Who the hell would be knocking here this late.”

You got out from under me and threw my t-shirt on. It looked quite big on you, covering your waist yet slightly showing your thighs. I sat there anxiously on the bed, wanting to ignore whoever was at the door and just throw you on the bed again and continue but I knew you wanted to answer it. You stopped at the bedroom door and looked at me, you smirked teasingly and bit your fingernail.

“Don’t you go anywhere baby, I’ll be right back.”, you said.

I smiled, a bit embarrassed but I was okay with it. You walked out the bedroom and I heard you open the front door.

“Bellamy?! What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment! I will update with a new chapter soon! <3 - the.grounders.100


	4. Spent the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!* *EXPLICIT CONTENT* Please enjoy this chapter :)   
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> (BASED ON A FANFICTION OF CLARKE AND LEXA) The 100 is not my work

I jumped up from the bed and threw on my coat. I walked out of the bedroom to see you standing in front of Bellamy with your hands on your hips. I stepped up next to you and I could tell by the look on your face, that you were pissed off. 

“What are you doing here and what do you want?”

Bellamy was taken aback by your tone but I knew deep inside that he knew why you were treating him like that. 

“I just came here to apologize...to you and to your……..”

He had paused when he tried to guess what I was to you. But you jumped in and fixed his confusion.

“My girlfriend.”

I looked at you in surprise. You were tapping your foot as you got more impatient to hear what Bellamy had to say.

“Right… your girlfriend. Well I came to apologize to you guys because I know that everything took a turn for the worst when I came to visit you.”

“Well Bellamy I’m kind of busy right now so I need you to leave me alone and go home.”

Bellamy nodded his head in disappointment. 

“I understand, I’ll see you another time then Clarke.”

You returned back inside the apartment and turned around to face me. I rubbed the back of my neck and I could feel myself blushing a little.

“Where were we?”

You strut towards me with a smirk on your face. You grab me by my neck and pull me down to your face. As I take off my coat, your lips press against mine and you slip your tongue into my mouth. I throw my coat on the floor as we passionately share this loving kiss as I pick you up and carry you back to the bedroom. I sit you down and pant as I am out of breath. You grab my pants and pull me down on top of you. I kiss your neck as you moan in pleasure and scratches at my back. I pull away for a minute and you looks at me in confusion.

“You didn’t say anything about my bulge earlier. Why?”

You smile and touch my face gently while breathing heavily.  
“Because I love you just the way you are Lexa. Whether you are a woman or not, I love you either way.”

I blushed really hard this time and I could feel myself lifting up. I pressed my body up against yours and started kissing you again, eager to rip everything off of you and get inside you. I put my hands on your waist and made you take off your shirt. As you did, I can slowly see your beautiful breasts showing again. I pushed you farther onto the bed and I could feel your hands pulling down my pants. I finished the work for you. You pulled yourself up on the headboard of the bed and bit your lip.

“Come and get me baby.”

I climbed up on the bed and pulled your legs close to me. I thrusted myself inside you as I kissed your neck. You screamed in pleasure.

 

 

 

 

 

I could feel the sun on my back as I woke up from the best night of my life. I looked to see you facing me, sleeping like a beautiful angel. I felt like the luckiest person ever. I ran my finger softly against your arm and kissed your forehead. You groaned slightly. I made sure I was the first one to say something.

“Good morning beautiful.”

You opened your gorgeous blue eyes and looked and me happily.

“Good morning handsome.”

I smiled from ear to ear and kissed your forehead again. You chuckled lightly and put your hand on the side of my face. I reached up and intertwined our fingers together and placed a kiss on your lips.

“I have to get ready for work.”

I loosened my hand from yours and sat up in the bed. I grabbed my shirt from off the floor and put it on. I had to go back to my apartment to get ready and I really didn’t want to be late. I want to move so I want to be able to make a great impression on my boss and show that I am serious. I try to look for my phone and pants and I see them on the chair across the room. I get up from the bed and walk towards my clothes and put them on. I hear you get up behind me and you quietly strut to me from behind. You trail your hands on my waist and hug me.  
“I have to get ready Clarke.”  
“I know, I just wish you can stay for a little longer.”  
“I’ll come back later if you want me to.”

You put your chin on my shoulder.

“Yea, I’d like that.”

I button my pants, grab my phone and walk out of the bedroom with you trailing close behind. I opened the door and start to walk out when you grab my hand. I look at you and you rush to place your lips on mine. You put your hand on my chest and I place mine on your waist.

“I’ll see you later baby.”

I smile and walk out the door, slowly letting go of your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment :P

**Author's Note:**

> Positive comments are appreciated :) Enjoy!


End file.
